freakcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Kearna Tierney
Description {Detailed Physical Description} Personality {Character Personality Basis} Pre-Game History Kearna Tierney is the perfect example of what happens when you've had money and leisure your entire life. Although she's intelligent and well-educated, loves her friends and family, and is willing to try just about anything culinary, she's also completely and utterly spoiled. It has gone this way her entire life. If she needed something done that was distasteful, she told someone else to do it. More often than not, they would. Born to a pair of wealthy socialites in London, Kearna was raised in an atmosphere of wealth and elegance. She was drawn to food at an early age, and it was her mother's pride that she could eat just about anything and never, ever gain weight. In fact, her weight was a medical issue for the first nine years of her life. Considering that she weighted under 80 pounds until the age of nine, it was understandable that her parents be concerned about her. She was, however, in perfect health, and spent much of her time learning about food. For some reason, she was fascinated with the idea of food, and loved to spend her time in the kitchen. Kearna never went to public school, and indeed, never went to school at all. Her father's idea of raising a perfect child was to give her a knowledge of her superiority over others. Therefore, he hired the best governesses and tutors to give her a head start. Kearna was reading by the age of four and loved to learn. Her eagerness for knowledge frightened off several tutors because she was not afraid of anything they offered her. Book on serial killers in the nineteenth century? Be ready to answer a lot of questions. A novel by a Nazi? Pull out your dictionary to help her understand the language. One thing Kearna studied above all was Egypt. For a reason unbeknownst to her, she was drawn to everything Egyptian and even spent her mother's patience on a Halloween costume of Neferteri, demanding every detail be perfect. Her nurse was highly upset when she demanded her hair be turned black for the costume, but her mother, hoping for peace, allowed it. It was when she was being Neferteri at her parents' Halloween party (she never went to children's parties; too boring.) that she told her father what she wanted for her sixteenth birthday. She wanted to vacation in Egypt. Laughingly, her father agreed, but only if she learned to read hieroglyphs. There was a focus, and Kearna took it. It was the bane of her life that Kearna could never quite turn down a challenge and would do anything to prove herself right. From seven to fifteen, Kearna devoted a large amount of her study time to deciphering hieroglyphs and making herself fluent in Egyptian lore and history. There was also time devoted to more traditional studies, and her mother had been speaking with their chef about Kearna's innate abilities in cooking. For several years, she had been assisting their chef with dinners for her parents' friends and a number of comments had been made about how wonderfully she cooked. At the age of sixteen, Kearna's dream came true and her parents bought a house in Egypt and moved there for six months. She was in heaven. Everything about the place spoke to her, stirred something deep inside of her and made her want to run and live as she'd never felt before. Sitting by the pyramids one night, Kearna was approached by a tall Egyptian man with a glittering smile and black hair. They talked, a bit cautiously, and then he handed her a small turquoise scarab. After that, Kearna didn't remember much. When she next regained clarity of mind, the man was sitting on a block of stone, black cat ears tilted towards her. Kearna nearly panicked when she realized that she was a small black cat herself. He explained that she was one of the Bubasti, a race of Egyptian cat-shifters who had shrunk in number so badly that they were often considered extinct. As the night wore on, he explained much of her First Change, and told Kearna that he had been watching her for quite some time. He had smiled when he had scooped the feline-form Kearna into his arms. "I've been waiting for you for a while, little one." For the next year, Kearna and her 'tutor' Ahdmed ran under the moon together over the Egyptian dunes as he taught her how to be Bubasti. He explained her fascination with food when he told her about their Yava; to be eternally hungry, for meals and knowledge. As this year passed, Kearna was also training with a four star chef her parents had found and paid to play tutor. She knew now that she would never gain weight, so diving headfirst into caloric food was a pleasure she indulged in regularly. Through that year, Kearna grew, developed and learned everything she could. It wasn't much of a shock to her, however, when her parents were killed in a boating accident not long after her seventeenth birthday. As their only heir, she received their wealth, and as they'd been unexpected in dying, there was no age limit. Kearna had been handed freedom, and she decided to use it. A gift from Ahdmed, who had been her lover for quite a while, helped shape Kearna's personality. The gift was a panther cub, who she named Bagheera after the Jungle Book character she'd always loved. Baggie, as she is commonly called, became sleek, plump, complacent and devoted to the red-haired woman who adored her. Baggie was, in fact, all that Kearna kept of Ahdmed after their break-up when she told him she was leaving Egypt to see the world. Despite being faced with the world in general, and her not quite eighteen, Kearna took her money and her cat and went out to learn. Several years passed with her simply travelling from place to place, learning culinary skills from master chefs and quite a few old women who had a way with spices. (To this day, Kearna is VERY particular about her spice racks.) Eventually, after obtaining certification as a chef, Kearna wasn't really ready to settle down. Then followed her party days, in which she lounged on yacht decks in Greece, wandered ruins in Italy and giggled in pubs in England. A letter from a friend she'd made in Japan brought her to America for the first time in her life, and she fell in love. Bouncing all over the country, Kearna's knowledge of cooking expanded as she met new flavors and styles of 'bone-burning.' Eventually, she came to Brandenburg, Virginia. It was odd, how things work out. Upon wandering the city, she met another Bubasti, this one a tall, elderly gentleman called James. Chatting, they connected, and Kearna moved into his house, with Baggie in tow, to cook for him and learn more about being a Bubasti. They became very good friends, never lovers, and Kearna was absolutely devoted to him. So much so, in fact, that she was devastated when James died. He did, however, leave his Den Realm to her, as well as the house and property he'd owned in Brandenburg. Distraught, Kearna left America for a while, heading back to England to sort out her feelings. Eventually, she returned and took up residence in the house James had left her. Pertinent Connections * {List Connections Here} Game History Highlights * {List Highlights Here} Category:Bookcase